


Hard Times

by brunasw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunasw/pseuds/brunasw
Summary: The end of the war by Hermione's vision.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> I have been an avid reader of fanfics for many years, but this is the first time I publish something and I do not delete it right away.  
> I'm Brazilian, so English is not my first language. If there are grammatical errors, forgive me.
> 
> Att
> 
> Bruna F.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

The end has come.

The room suddenly was filled with screams, laughter, tears.

If for happiness, relief or fulfillment, she could not say, but all she could think was that when she opened her eyes everything would be different.

She would see the world differently, people would be different, just like the walls around them.

Suddenly the sounds of cheerful laughter and whispering filled her ears. Laughter coming  
from groups of the various Houses that were in that room to talk, study, or dine not long ago. Laughter of young people who did not know what war was and the pain of experiencing it. Those laughter ended a long time ago. Hermione knew that. Those naive laughter no longer fit in that place. At least not for now.

She opened her eyes to face the ghostly reality of a victory with too many weights to bring the happiness she imagined she would feel at the end of it all. In the seconds that passed between the wizard last spell, now lifeless on the floor of the Common Room, and the images that came to her mind, much had happened. The Death Eaters ran, trying to escape the consequences of their actions, followed by Aurors and members of the Order in their tracks.

She looked up at Harry, who was already lost in a sea of people hugging him, saluting and shouting his name. Harry Potter, the boy who lived had become the man who ended evil. At least for now.

Long arms suddenly caught up to her body in a tight hug that automatically allowed her to relax into a sense of familiarity. She was at home. Finally, she was at peace.

\- Are you alright?

She smiled. She was, but the tiredness didn't left her more than a tiny smile before Ron's worried gaze.

\- I will be. And you? - He nodded, amid a sweet grin that she had always loved to imagine was only directed at her. Across the room, Harry tried to escape the harassment as gently as possible, but even with the cries of Neville and Luna asking people to let him breathe, handshakes, hugs and even kisses on the face from the bravest girls (Which led Hermione to wonder what Ginny would be thinking about all this from somewhere in the room where she should be watching), Hermione decided it was time to intervene.

\- I think we should go and rescue him, don’t you think? - Ron followed her gaze to his friend and laughed.

\- Yes, you’re right.

\- As usual. After all, you two wouldn’t have lasted one day in this war without me.

Smiling, for the first time in months, Hermione headed toward the center of the room, listening to Ron's laughter as he followed her and intertwined his fingers on hers. She looked at theirs joined hands and as she met his gaze she realized that yes, much more was yet to come, much pain would still be felt, many tears would be shed, many goodbyes to be made. But she was wrong, this was not the end as she had imagined. This was just the beginning.

Everything would be all right.

\- Come on, Mione. Let's save the boy who lived... for the last time, I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ;)


End file.
